<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Disappointment is Immeasurable and My Day Is Ruined by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312046">My Disappointment is Immeasurable and My Day Is Ruined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evil Within (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Stefano hates pineapple pizzas, literally doesnt make sense but I am posting it anyway, shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Castellanos &amp; Stefano Valentini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Disappointment is Immeasurable and My Day Is Ruined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one knew what stops an enraged Italian psychopath from slicing your flesh open quicker. If it wasn't for the disappointing click of Sebastian's gun and as well as his quick reflexes of defense, he wouldn't have known the answer at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence took over the gallery for a good minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men a few feet away from each other. The other holding an empty firearm and a free hand grasped on his bleeding shoulder, while the other one's holding a bloody knife and the slice of the cold, greasy, <em>pineapple pizza</em> that was pitched to his face just a moment ago in the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stefano's face was smothered by the toppings of the pizza, whilst both his expensive jacket and scarf were stained with grease, bits of pineapples, and blood. He watches Sebastian struggle to hold in his laughter with a dismayed and irritated look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't sure which was much more disturbing to him. Is it the fact that Sebastian was carrying the cold pizza slice around in his pocket? Or the fact that he dared to throw something as gross as a Pineapple pizza at a man like him? Was he supposed to eat that anyway?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>How dreadful, </em>Stefano thought, eyeing the pizza in his hand which the rest of its toppings were slipped off to the ground. His mind was completely occupied by thoughts, now too distracted to notice Sebastian tiptoeing away from the scene.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>